


italian dark roast

by investigate1d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, coffee shop AU, what would actually happen if two people just met for the first time in a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/investigate1d/pseuds/investigate1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is somewhat of a parody of how elaborate and unrealistic fics tend to get when it comes to their characters' first interactions. it's also very short !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	italian dark roast

**Author's Note:**

> i love fics & the writers that make them happen, this isn't to put you/them down!!

Harry was waiting off to the side for his order, where he'd been for the last 7 minutes. It didn't bother him, he was in no rush and he could see clearly that the staff were trying their best to keep the flow of the crowd going. The only part that did bother him was, well, the crowd. And also the fact that all of these people were in there work clothes, while he was in a dirty pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. It was early and it was a weekday, so obviously it'd be busy, but it was still a little too much to handle at the moment.  
  
"Sir." he finally heard, head snapping up.  
  
His cheeks flushed when a few heads turned to look at the guy who'd, apparently, had his drink called three times; and then turned back to their original points of interest.  
  
"Sorry, 's a bit loud in here. Can't hear a thing." Harry apologized.  
  
While the employee looked empathetic, he also didn't seem to really be interested. He stepped off to the side with his cup and found a table in the back, where only three other people sat near.  
  
Harry found contentment in listening to others' conversations while he drank his coffee and played a game on his phone, the multi-tasking was somehow relaxing. His mornings weren't exactly interesting, but at least he only had to work two days a week.  
  
"Hey, do you know the time?" Harry was suddenly asked by a guy who looked around the same age as himself.  
  
"8:19." he replied, giving him a smile.  
  
"And I'm gonna be late, fantastic," he snorted, "thanks." the guy mumbled, giving Harry a weak wave before darting out of the door.  
  
Looking back down to his phone, Harry didn't think anything more of the stranger, though he had really nice eyes, so he did think about that for an extra minute or two. Soon enough, he wasn't able to handle the ever-growing crowd and decided to go, coffee half empty. And when he was outside, walking with his head down and ever-so-carefully avoiding the line of walk on the sidewalk, Harry thought of the stranger again.  
  
He didn't have much of a love life going on, considering Tinder seemed to be home for one-dimensional people, Grindr was....no, thank you - and working in a retirement home didn't give him much of a broad horizon when it came to meeting new people. But, if he stopped at Starbucks again tomorrow morning, he may have a chance at seeing that boy with the blue eyes again. Then again, for his luck, that was probably the only time he'd see that person in his life. But because Harry was superstitious as all else, and didn't believe in such a thing as coincidences, he'd return come tomorrow morning. Maybe in something nicer than sweatpants.


End file.
